To Love Your Teacher
by MissJessx3
Summary: ALL HUMAN! What happens when Edward Cullen, fresh out of college, teaches music at Forks High? Will Bella be able to control her undeniable lust for her teacher, or will it finally become too much to handle? Possible lemons... and definite swearing.
1. The New Teacher

**Disclaimer- I own twilight….in my dreams.**

**AN: okay. So you've gotta understand this first, I have this hugeeee obsession with my global studies teacher. Like if I could fuck him, I would in a heartbeat. Haha so I was daydreaming about him today….and I got the idea from the story. I also read "Taming the Beast" which helped me come up with this story to. I'm not sure how long its going to be…..but I knew I had to start it cause I would enjoy writing it. I'll probably throw in a few of my own experiences with my teacher just for shit and giggles. WARNING! I use the "f" word a lot in life so I'll probably throw it in the story. Without further ado…here's my story!**

_Early morning the city breaks_

_I've been calling for years, and years, and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You've got some kind of man taking all that I want_

_Lost and there's a cure; you found me, you found me_

_You Found Me; the Fray_

High school. A man had once said that you get out of high school what you have put into it, but either way, I just wanted to actually get out of here in one piece. I'm smart in my own respective way; straight A's on every report card I've gotten. I've always been shy, so my friend count is at about fifty…that is if we are counting books. I read mainly the classic love stories, repeatedly. Sometimes it was nice to pick one up and forget about everything around me, immersing myself in another world. My greatest passion would have to be music, though. I've been singing for as long as I could remember. Music was my only real outlet; my true form of self expression.

I sang in the select choir for the school, which was actually one of my classes. I could have taken regular chorus, too, but it didn't work right with the other classes I had scheduled. I really enjoyed the shows we put on for select choir. The songs we sang were upbeat, and required some dancing to go along with it. The best part about select choir would have to be the new teacher; Mr. Cullen.

This man was, without question, a walking sex god. I don't know one girl in the whole school that has seen him who wouldn't agree with that. Just the way he walked, collectively cool, and how his reddish brown hair was naturally disarrayed in the sexiest style; it practically oozed the words "fuck me". He wasn't just physically attractive. He also was one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. It amazed me how well he played the piano, too. Mr. Cullen was so passionate when he played that I felt like I was actually intruding on something so powerful when I heard him glide his fingers over the keys effortlessly. I never understood why he wanted to become a teacher, when he could have easily become a professional pianist.

"It's very simple," He explained to me once, "that feeling, the rush I get when I play, and the relief I feel when I sing…I want to be able to share that with people; to help them learn how to live life through music. It's a very special thing to me that I don't want to keep to myself."

God, he was so smart.

I don't know how I had a hundred percent in his class. Half of the time I wasn't even looking at my music; I was too wrapped up in watching him play to form words. A few times, I would be staring at him, and he would catch me watching him. My cheeks would flush red, but he would just smile at me. He was such a nice guy, that sometimes you had to remind yourself that he was a teacher. He had just graduated from college, so sometimes it was very easy to let your imagination run wild with thoughts of him; he wasn't much older than my generation.

This crush I have developed for him has become completely out of control. My heart would race whenever I'd see him, threatening to explode out of my chest. I was always more joyous when I thought about him, which was more times than not. The more I fantasized about him, the lonelier I had felt. I knew there was no possibility that he would ever end up with me, considering he was my teacher. Even with the logical understanding that I would never have him, I couldn't help but want him.

My desire for him surpassed any reasonable explanation.

Today would have to be the slowest day of my life. My heart pounded to the tick of the clock, which droned on forever. Somehow, I managed to make it through to eighth period; the only class I've ever looked forward to. My head cleared of all stresses I had throughout the day as I opened the door to the chorus room. Naturally, I was the first one in the room, whereas the rest of the students were most likely to pile in thirty seconds before the late bell rings. Mr. Cullen was sifting through papers when I walked in.

"Isabella! Just the person I wanted to see." He smiled at me, his words causing my heart to pick up speed. He walked over to me and handed me a paper.

"How would you like to do a solo for our show in two weeks?" He asked. He put both of his arms on either side of my desk, his face dangerously close to mine. "You'd sing from here, to here." He pointed to a few lines on the paper.

"If you want me to." I replied, trying not to look into his eyes.

"I'd love you to! This is going to be great. If you are free tomorrow would you like to…." _Go on a date with you? Fuck at your house?_ "…stay after school to work on it?" Damn, so close.

"I'll have to ask Charlie; but I'm sure he won't mind." I smiled, bringing my gaze up to his.

"Just tell me tomorrow before school lets out." He replied, walking over to his piano as the other kids filed into the room just as the bell rang. A short, black haired girl came and sat down next to me; she must be new, because I've never seen her before.

"I'm glad we are all on time today; you guys could really take a few pointers from Isabella here on timeliness." Mr. Cullen said which made my cheeks flair up red.

"Jackass." The girl whispered beside me as she got situated. I gave her the most appalled look; I'd never heard anyone talk about Mr. Cullen like that.

"That sounded rude, but don't worry, I know him." She smiled. I knew him too, but I wasn't calling him a jackass.

"I've never seen you here before." I said, hoping she would introduce herself.

"I'm new. My name's Alice." She told me, smiling.

"I know what that's like." I told her, sympathetically. "I'm Bella."

We couldn't continue our conversation because Mr. Cullen instructed us to take out one of the songs we were going to be working on during the class. We sang "A Teenager in Love", perfecting each part. I didn't really like the song that much, but it was a lot of fun to dance to. Unfortunately for my partner, I had fallen twice in the first ten minutes of working on it.

"I see you have a very great sense of balance, Bella." Alice said sarcastically from beside me.

"Very funny." I replied, knowing she was just joking.

The rest of the class flew by very quickly, like it did every day. I could probably have this class every period, and it still would go by faster than any other day. Alice and I walked out of class together, talking.

"Would you mind it if I sat by you at lunch tomorrow?" She asked before we reached my car.

"I don't really sit with anyone….." I told her, hopefully not proving what a social outcast I am.

"Oh, if you don't want to sit by me, it's okay." She said, looking a little down.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just basically saying that I don't have anyone to sit with. I'd love it if you sat by me at lunch!" I said enthusiastically.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow." Alice smiled as I got into my car.

"Bye!" I said, shutting the door.

When I got home, I was welcomed to an empty house, again. Charlie, who is chief police in this small town, was never home before I was. This, and the fact that he can't cook to save his life, made me the head chef in our house. I made a quick pot of soup, before heading up stairs to read.

This was my normal schedule. I'd get up, go to school, come home, read, eat, listen to music, do my homework, shower, go to bed, and then start it all over again. It was pretty boring, but very consistent.

I knew things were going to stay the same throughout the year; as lame and tedious as the years before.

Boy, was I in for a surprise.

**AN: Yes, I know it is short…but this is like my prologue for the story, if you will.**

**Please, leave me wonderful reviews, because I love you guys, and the story need them ******

**Also, if you have ideas, you can leave them with the review, I'd love to know what the readers want!**

**Love,**

**Jess**


	2. Falling Slowly

CHAPTER 2!

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I would be fucking Edward Cullen right now, not writing this.**

**AN: Uhmm…I'm just going to see where this chapter takes me (: haha. And just to let you know, for those of you who don't, I refer to "zunes" in this chapter. A zune is just like an iPod, only I prefer them over ipods.**

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry _

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I'll set you apart_

_Don't tell me you love me; come back and haunt me_

_The Scientist; Coldplay_

BPOV:

I woke up completely exuberant; I had a feeling today would be a good day. I tried to dress better than usual, seeing as I would be staying after school to practice with Mr. Cullen. I had on a pair of jean shorts, a pink and red cami with flower designs, and a white cardigan. I scrunched my hair, dabbing on a bit of make-up, too. I was about to head off for the bus, when I realized I had a perfect necklace that would go with the outfit. It was silver, with a pink heart charm on it. I put it on quickly before going downstairs.

"Remember dad, I'll be home late so you might have to find something for dinner if you can't wait for me." I told him, grabbing a pop tart out of the pantry.

"You're not staying after to fool around with some boy are you?" He grunted from behind the paper.

_I wish._

"No dad, I'm working on something for select choir."

"Oh, okay." He said, focusing back on his paper. I just rolled my eyes; it was like Charlie to think his innocent daughter would be fucking some kid behind the school after class.

I went to the key holder to get my keys for the truck, when I noticed that they weren't there.

"Dad, where are my car keys?" I asked, impatiently.

"Shoot, I knew I forgot to tell you something. I need to use your truck today; we're sort of going 'under cover' if that's what you want to call it." He made those obnoxious little finger quotes, making me groan. I didn't even tell him goodbye as I slammed the door.

I walked down the street to my bus stop, blaring music out of my zune. The bus came shortly after I got to the stop, opening its doors to the massive crowd of two people at my stop. It was really pathetic that we were the last stop, and the bus held only five kids total. It really shows how small Forks High School is.

I was a zombie through most of the day, anxious to have my after school practice with Mr. Cullen. I was really getting obsessed. I completely forgot about promising Alice to sit by me at lunch, until I saw her small frame gliding towards my lunch table.

"Hey Bella!" She said, sitting down across from me.

"Hi Alice." I replied, shutting the book I was reading.

"How's your day going so far?" She asked as she began eating her apple.

"Long, as always. How's Forks treating you?"

"It's so nice here. I just wish it was a little sunnier, you know?"

"That's Forks for you, though. Why did you move here anyway?" I asked her, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"My dad got offered a job here at the local hospital, and he said he couldn't just pass up the chance to work closer to his son."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. He graduated college last year. My mom was absolutely in tears when he left. I think it's easier for both of my parents to be closer to their first born." She smiled.

I knew exactly what that was like.

"I know what you mean. My mom was the same way with my older brother, Emmett. He was going to move out here with me, but my mom couldn't stand it if he was away from her like that. Of course, she still loves me, it's just not as big of a deal if I'm away from her than if Emmett is. Phil and Emmett have this manly man bond, that I'm sure Phil needs him, too."

"Who's Phil?"

"My stepfather. My parents got divorced when I was really little."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alice said, and I could tell she was being sincere.

"It's okay. I think it was for the better. Things worked out okay anyway."

We continued to talk about random things throughout the rest of lunch. It was really nice to have someone like Alice around, she was always very cheerful. I could tell that we were becoming friends fast.

We parted after lunch; I headed off to biology whereas she was on her way to English literature. I detested biology for one main reason; Mike Newton. Mike was the lead scorer on and off of the basketball court. He thought that because he was such a 'brilliant' basketball player, he could get any girl he wanted. He also thought that this fact gave him full reign over the school, and the rights to ridicule anyone he wanted to. I was his main object of manipulation in biology.

I shuffled to my seat, careful not to trip on the way there. I pulled my book out and began reading, hoping that this would pretty much hide me from Mike. Of course, I couldn't get that lucky.

"Hey Bella." He said, winking at me as he leaned over my desk.

"Please don't Mike." I told him, getting annoyed before he really did anything.

"If you give me five minutes alone, I can guarantee you won't be saying that anymore. No girl has before." He licked his lips in an attempt to seem seductive. It didn't work on me.

I shut my book, slamming it on my desk.

"Fuck. You. Newton." I seethed, catching the teacher's attention.

"Miss Swan, there will be no swearing in my class room. Next time it's a detention."

I should have known that Mike could have raped me in the middle of the class room, and gotten into no trouble whatsoever, but if I did the tiniest thing, I'd get yelled at. Maybe I should invest in sports….it seems to be the free pass to getting out of trouble.

I was just glad that for the remainder of the class would be spent doing a packet of worksheets for chapter one, instead of a boring lab. I had the majority of the packet done when the bell rang, sending me off to my next class.

It seemed as if the rest of the day was a blur until the final bell had rung. My heart was racing in my chest as I got my things out of my locker, and headed down to the chorus room.

I thought my insides were going to explode when I opened the door. He was sitting on his little bench, playing the piano. The sun was danced across his face, his eyes sparkling like green diamonds. He smiled at me when I walked over to him, setting my things on the floor.

"Hello, Bella." His voice was warm and comforting.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. How was your day?" I asked politely, shifting my weight back and forth on my feet.

"As pleasant as one can have in this school." He smiled. "How was yours?"

"It was alright."

He went over to his desk, got a folder off of it, and came back to his piano.

"Did you look over this piece at all?" He asked me, sitting down again on his bench.

"A little." I replied truthfully.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Mr. Cullen said, starting the intro to the song.

I sang it a couple of times through, but it just didn't sound right not either of us.

"I was debating between this song, and another one for the concert. Would you mind trying the other one I wanted to do? It is actually a duet. I could sing the male's part, so that you can get a feel for how it goes."

I agreed, causing him to pull out a different set of papers. The song was "Falling Slowly", a modern song from the movie 'Once'.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react_

We sang perfectly together; his voice was but a flow of silk, wrapping around my insides. I was almost reduced to tears at how beautiful the melody was. I was sad when we finished, but I knew the song couldn't last forever.

"That was amazing." I whispered, knowing that if I were too loud it just might end this wonderful moment.

"It truly was." He smiled at me.

Then all of the sudden, MC Hammer began blaring out of his pocket.

_You can't touch this_

_You can't touch this_

My, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet

He seemed flustered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. I was trying extremely hard not to laugh at his choice of ring tone. After a few minutes he had hung up, looking at me as a started giggling.

"What are you giggling about? Is there something on my head?"

_Not the top one!_

"Nothing, you just have a very interesting taste of ring tones." I said, controlling my laughter.

"Oh, that." His cheeks became flooded with pink coloring, making him look adorable. "My friend from college had a "MC Hammer" phase, and ended up changing all of my alerts to that song. I'm sorry for the interruption."

_I am, too, damn it._

"It's alright. I really think we should keep 'Falling Slowly' in the program. I like it a lot better than the other one." I replied, getting back into the music.

"Good choice, I'll have to try out different guys to duet with you. Unless you have one in mind….?"

"Well, Jacob has a nice voice, but I think that Ben would work best with this song." I gave him my opinion. Ben was one of our best male singers in the group.

"Ben's a good kid; I think he'd do well with this one, too. I'll have to check out a few others though, just to be safe. Please don't think I'm trying to kick you out, but seeing as it is four o'clock, I have to get home to teach my five o'clock lesson."

"You teach piano?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Teaching doesn't make you _that_ much money." He said, his lips forming the sexiest crooked grin I've ever seen.

"Okay, well thank you for picking me again. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye, Bella."

I gathered my things off of the floor, and was almost out of the door when I realized something.

"Shit." I said.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" He looked at me incredulously, and I couldn't stop the blush that was forming.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I forgot that Charlie took my truck today. I don't have a ride home."

"Why would your boyfriend have your car? If he doesn't have a car of his own, I think you should dump that deadbeat." He said, making me laugh.

"No, Charlie is my dad." I said, causing him to chuckle too.

"Well, in that case, I can always drive you home." He offered, making my heart pound heavily.

"Are you sure? I know you have a lesson to get to."

"It's fine." He smiled, gathering his belongings off of his desk, and walking with me to the teacher's parking lot.

"They probably think I'm kidnapping you." He joked as he opened my door for me.

_You could keep me prisoner in your room anytime._

We spent the car ride talking about inconsequentials, and listening to his iPod. I must say, his music taste was a lot better than what I would have expected. The car, though, seeped sexual tension. Most of which, was coming from my part. I don't think he understood what just being alone with him did to me.

He pulled up in my drive way too soon for my liking. I stalled, trying to savor as much time with him as I could. He stared into my eyes intently, and I tried so hard not to lean in and kiss him.

"Your necklace is very beautiful." He said, brushing his fingers underneath it to examine the heart. When he set it back, I could see him staring at the exposed curves of my cleavage through the top of my camisole.

"Thank you for the ride." I told him, getting out of the car.

"Anytime." He smiled at me before I walked to my front door.

Today had been a total suc-cess.

**AN: well…there's chapter two for you. I tried to make it longer than the other one to set the uhh…vibe? For the rest of the story. **

**Please leave your reviews, I love hearing your ideas and comments.**

**Love,**

**Jess**

**PS! That "not the one on top" comment actually happened in my class….i had to put that in there! Cause I had a dream about giving my teacher head and…it's a long story (:**


	3. Halloween is For Parties

**CHAPTER THREE!**

**Disclaimer: I'm claiming that I do not have claims on the twilight series. But I do fuck Edward every night haha jk!. (:**

**AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It really made my day. I love you guys! Please bare with me…I'm hoping to start the interesting stuff pronto. And please realize that bella's birthday is NOT september 13****th****...it doesn't fit with my story if it is.**

_"Everything sucks. Might as well find something to smile about."_

_---House MD_

_Write me off, give up on me_

_Cause darling what did you expect_

_I'm distraught, a lost cause a long shot_

_Don't even take this bet_

_A Little Less Sixteen Candles...; Fall Out Boy_

**BPOV:**

The school year was progressing a lot faster than I would have ever thought. Summer had quickly turned into fall, and Halloween was right around the corner. At the age now of adulthood, you'd figure I wouldn't care at all about Halloween, but that was not the case. Alice, who in a matter of days quickly became my best friend, was having a Halloween party at her house. She was expected a huge crowd to be there, and her brother was also inviting a few of his friends.

I had never met her brother before, mainly because when we hang out after school it is always at my house. Also, because he lives in his own apartment. I was really nervous about the party for a few reasons. One was definitely because of the older college guys; they're really intimidating. If you think about it, too, I'm not a social butterfly. If it weren't for Alice, I wouldn't even have thought about going to the party when she invited me. She assured me it would be a good time, though, so I will just have to suck it up and do it for her.

I was still having problems focusing in Mr. Cullen's class, for the fact of the matter was....I was becoming more attracted to him with every minute I spent with him. I felt disgusting almost, for liking him as much as I do. I couldn't help the way I was feeling, though. At this point, I had lost all control over my emotions.

Alice insisted that she would come with me to get my costume for the party, for who shows up to a Halloween party in normal clothing? We were going straight after school with her friend, Rosalie, whom she met through her older brother. Rosalie was the same age as my brother, Emmett; a nice 23.

"I'm so excited for Friday!" Alice practically squealed as I got in the back of Rosalie's car with her.

"I wouldn't doubt that. You underage partier, you." Rose teased.

"I have the perfect idea planned out for our costumes."

"Please, nothing that would make a stripper blush okay?" I pleaded, knowing that you could never underestimate her.

"You'll love what I'll pick out. We won't be playboy bunnies or anything, because that's way to sluttish." Alice replied.

"Leave the slut outfits for your brother's little girlfriend." Rose snickered, pulling into the parking lot at 'Fun Party Stores'.

"Let's not even get started on her." Alice huffed, getting out of the car.

"What's so bad about your brother's girlfriend?" I asked, hurrying to their side.

"She's a bitch. She thinks she's better than everybody. When he brought her over our house, she acted like I was an insolent little child. Tanya, that's her name...sounds like a whore doesn't it, well she is always telling Edward what to do. He has to pay for _everything_ for her. It's pathetic what hair dye and heels can do to a girl....she's crazy. I fucking hate her." She fumed as we walked into the store.

"I'm sorry?" I said, not sure what I was supposed to say. Rosalie laughed.

"We all are... you would be too if you met her." She chuckled, walking down one of the aisles.

We searched the store aimlessly, before picking out our own outfits instead of matching. Rosalie was a sailor girl, Alice chose to be a she devil, and I picked out a little witch's outfit. Cheesy, I know, but I couldn't really find anything else.

I felt quite accomplished as we walked out of the store with our bags in our hands.

"We are going to look amazing." Alice sighed as Rose started the car.

"You got that right. Are you going to get ready before the party with us?" She asked me, smiling. I could tell that me and Rosalie were going to get along fine.

"Sure."

"This is going to be great! You can sleep over after if you're allowed." Alice offered.

"I'm sure Charlie would be cool about that." I think he would at least... I've never really slept over anyone's house before, not like I would tell them that. This party was sounding better and better by the second.

We continued chat about random things until we reached my house. I said my thanks as I got out of the car. Almost the second I walked through the door, Charlie was down my throat.

"Where the hell were you?!" He said from the kitchen.

"I told you, I was getting costumes for Alice's party with her and Rosalie."

"Oh, that's right." He replied, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm going to sleep over after the party.... is that okay?" I added the end to make it into a question. Even though I was almost an adult, I thought it would be in my best interest to still ask his permission because I was living in his house.

"A sleepover? If you want to." He seemed shocked at my newly found social life.

I smiled all the way up to my room; this was going to be perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday was finally here, after what seemed like years. I was almost more excited for the party than Alice was, but of course that couldn't be possible. I did my homework at lightening speed before I put an overnight bag together. I was showered and ready to go in a half hour, much to my advantage. I almost broke the speed limit on my way to Alice's house, because I was extremely anxious to get there. Nervousness flooded over me as I got out of the car; I had forgotten that I would be meeting her mom, dad, brother, and her brother's old college friends. I was practically hyperventilating as I timidly knocked on her front door.

"Bella!" She greeted me, throwing her arms around me. "Welcome to my house!"

House wasn't even an adequate word for this huge mansion. It was elegantly painted gold, with trimming around the top of the walls. Her furniture was very antique, but classy nonetheless. She led me through a huge room, void of all furniture except for a stereo in the corner. There were multicolored lights, giving off a club-ish vibe.

"This looks awesome!" I told her as we headed up to her room.

"Thank you. My family loves throwing parties. We have alcohol here, but that's 'only for the over twenty-oners." She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Not like that's ever stopped us before."

I laughed with her, feeling slightly out of place; in truth, I had never tasted beer before.

"Don't feel obligated to drink; we don't really drink heavily anyway." She comforted me.

When we got into her room, Rosalie was already in there, getting ready.

We spent an hour curling our hair, fixing our make-up (I had absolutely refused to paint my face green), and putting the final touches on our outfits. By seven o'clock, we were ready to go party.

People were coming through the door in groups, all dressed in different outfits. I knew about a fourth of the people that were now invading the dance floor. I felt extremely out of place here, and came to regret accepting her invitation. I was looking around the room for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"You look like you're lost." I heard a velvety voice behind me. I turned around to see Mr. Cullen smiling down at me. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Mr. Cullen? I didn't know you liked the party scene." I teased, unable to really think of anything else to say.

"You must not of heard what a major alcoholic I am." He replied sarcastically. "Please, though, this isn't school.... you can call me Edward."

"Edward...that's a nice name. Old-fashioned, but I like it." I blushed as I said that; of course I'd end up sounding like a complete moron in front of him.

"I knew you were going to say something like that." He chuckled. "You look upset, is something wrong?" He was so caring...god I just wanted to fuck him.

"Parties just aren't really my thing."

"They're so fun though. Come on, let's dance." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd before I could even protest. I couldn't even focus on anything but his hand in mine. His hand was huge, twice the size of mine. It was soft and comforting, just like I'd always thought it would be. When he was happy at where we were on the floor, he stopped, causing me to almost run into him. I wasn't sure what to do seeing as all the other people were basically having clothed sex. As much as I would love to grind on Edward, I don't think it would go over so well with him because even though we're not in school, he's still my teacher.

"Take a breath Bella, I'm not going to rape you out here or anything."

_Oh trust me, it wouldn't be rape in the least._

"I can't dance. At all." I told him.

"That can't be true. I've seen you at choir practices. You're not....horrible. Everyone falls once or twice."

"If you really think dancing with me is worth losing your feet over..." I said, trailing off at the end.

"Silly Bella." He said, chuckling. "Just relax, and have fun."

We started moving along to the beat. Every once in a while, Edward would do some extremely nerdy dance move, to make me feel more comfortable. There was no way, though, that I couldn't be comfortable around him. It was just something about his presence that relaxed me completely. Several times I had to remind myself that he was my teacher so that I wouldn't get carried away with anything. It was just dancing after all. I felt like we were only dancing for five minutes, but people were slowly filing out of the door before Edward said something about the time.

"You didn't do bad at all. We danced for two and a half hours."

"It didn't seem like two hours at all. I actually had fun. Thank you." I said, smiling widely at him.

"It was my pleasure."

_I could make it your pleasure, if that's what this is about._

Alice came up to us before we could leave the room.

"We're going to hang out in the living room, okay? I just have to tell our mom and dad they can come out of the basement."She said to Edward, before quickly walking away.

"Did she just refer to her parents as your parents, too?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Yeah.... Alice is kind of my...sister." He said, leading me into their living room.

"No way."

"Yes way." He mocked me, breaking out into his gorgeous smile.

"That's not awkward for you at school or anything?" I asked as he motioned for me to sit down next to him on the couch.

"Not as much as I would have expected it to be. I only teach her one class, and it's not really that huge of a deal. I'm just glad she doesn't give me shit in class." He replied, turning on the television.

We talked a little more before Alice and Rosalie came into the room; a blonde haired boy trailing behind her. He was attractive, to most I'm sure, but he just wasn't my type. Apparently my type was out of my league, god-like teachers; I liked a challenge I guess.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie." Alice said, waving a disk around in her hand.

"As long as it isn't about shopping, or any of those cheesy girly movies, I'm in." The blonde boy said, sitting down next to Rose with his arm draped around her shoulders.

"It's... a good movie! 'I am Sam' is what it's called." She said, putting the disk into the DVD player.

I hadn't seen this before, but from what I had heard of the summary, I knew it was going to be a complete tear fest. As soon as she shut the lights off, I felt a tingle rush through my veins, itching to reach out and touch Edward. I was hyper aware of just how close he knee was to mine. I moved mine over just a little bit until they were touching, satisfying the beast in me. I looked over at him, blushing as he looked at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed, turning my attention back onto the movie.

It wasn't even an hour in before I started to cry. He must have heard me sniffling because he looked at me, asking me if I was okay.

"Yeah." I said, tears leaking down my face. He used his thumb to gently wipe them away, smiling slightly.

"Don't cry."

I just laughed, trying to control my tears.

When the movie was over, we played a few video games before calling it a night.

I don't know how the hell I was going to sleep, knowing that Edward was so close to me, in a bed, completely fuckable.

This surely would be the death of me.

**AN: so i'm not sure how long this is..... i worte it on a different computer that doesn't have word count. I hope you enjoyed it thought**

**Please, if you have the time to put this as your favorite story/story alert, you have the time to tell me what you think about the story. I've got to know if you think its good or not, or else i won't know how to write the next chapters.**

**REVIEW! Because i love you**

**love,**

**Jess**


	4. Late Nights

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Anti-Disclaimer: I own twilight. More importantly, I own Edward.**

**Just kidding!**

**AN: wow, I checked my emails this morning and almost cried at how many reviews I had gotten. I LOVE YOU GUYS! This chapter is for you J**

_Cause each broken heart will eventually mend_

_As the blood runs red, down the needle and thread_

_Someday you will be loved_

_You'll be loved; you'll be loved like you never have known_

_And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams_

_Just a series of blurs, like I never occurred_

_Someday you will be loved_

_Your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet_

_--Someday You Will Be Loved; Death Cab for Cutie_

BPOV:

I woke up later in the night, not really sure of where I was. I noticed Alice was sleeping beside me on a blow-up mattress, and Rose was no where to be found. I think she ended up going home with that blonde-hair boy we watched the movie with. Edward was sleeping in his room, because it would have been weird to have him sleep with two girls; one being his sister, and the other was his student who wanted to fuck him senseless. I guess I was a little uneasy sleeping over someone else's house, especially one this big. I wondered down the stairs, looking for the kitchen. I figured if I would get a glass of warm milk or something, I might be able to go back to sleep. I went into the refrigerator, trying to find the milk among the mass of random foods in it.

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice behind me, making me jump. I ended up hitting my head off of the handle to the freezer.

I grabbed my head in pain, turning around to see Edward standing there in plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" He asked, walking over to me.

"I'll be okay." I said, downplaying the pounding in my head.

"I'll get some ice, and check it out." He swiftly placed me on the countertop before going over to the freezer and getting ice out. He put a few cubes onto a cloth before coming back over to me.

"Where did you hit your head?" He asked me. I pointed to about the center of my head. He set the ice on it, taking my hand and putting it overtop of the cloth.

"Thank you."

He smiled at me, still stand close to me. I could feel his breath fanning onto my face, and I unconsciously leaned into it the wonderful scent of him. He looked at me; his eyes glazed over with what I thought might have been lust. At this point I realized I was only wearing a tank top, and short shorts. I went to hop down from the counter, but he put both of his arms on either side of my legs; blocking me from leaving.

"No." He growled before attacking my lips.

None of my fantasies or day dreams about his lips did him justice. There was no way to believe that his mouth caressing mine as passionately as it was right now was actually possible. I threaded my hands through his thick hair, securely keeping his lips on mine. I felt a fire roll through me as his tongue repeatedly traced my lower lip. I opened my mouth wider, anticipating a deeper kiss. He took my lower lip between his lips, sucking on it gently. I felt a desire running through me, and I knew that whatever was going to happen in the next few minutes, I wouldn't be able to control. My body was acting of it's own at this point.

He seemed sure that I wouldn't be going anywhere, moving his hands to my hips, sneaking under my tank top. He spread his kisses along my neck and collar bone.

"Edward." I said breathlessly, for it was the only thing I could really think of at this moment.

"Let's take this somewhere else shall we?" He said, not waiting for my response. He swung me into his arms bridal style before heading up the stairs. There wasn't much I could do but press my lips to his neck, and the exposed part of his chest by the collar of his t-shirt. It seemed like forever before we reached his bedroom. He immediately went over to his bed and laid me in the middle of it. I brought my hands to the hem of my tank top and began to take it off.

"Don't do that." He told me, joining me on the bed. My face drained of color, and I immediately felt rejection wash through me. I had just basically thrown myself at my teacher and he didn't even want me. I was going to hell for sure.

"It's my job." He smirked, tugging on my shirt. He began pulling it up, extremely slowly; planting kisses on the newly exposed patch of skin. He all but tore it off of me after a minute of kissing my stomach. I felt embarrassed under his gaze, seeing as I hadn't worn a bra to bed. I knew I wasn't perfect, I just wish he didn't know that also.

"God, you are so beautiful." Edward groaned, kissing me again on the lips. I slid my hands up his shirt, feeling each of his muscles tighten under my fingers. He pulled away from the kiss so that he could lift it over his head. His chest was perfectly chiseled, his abs like a mountain range. I felt an odd sensation in my shorts, which I took to be because I was getting turned on.

He was quick with sliding my shorts off, and I was the same way with his pajama pants. His fingers brushed over my hip bones, before slipping under the waistband of my underwear. He moved them back and forth, teasing me, before finally ridding me of them.

"Perfect." He whispered, before leaning down and kissing between my legs. I could see his hard-on through his boxer, begging for me.

"Let's get you out of these." I said, biting my lip as I slid his boxers down his legs, uncovering his erection. He took a condom from off of his nightstand, and slipped it on faster than I'd ever thought possible.

He was the epitome of flawlessness. Every muscle in his body, every inch of skin, was almost as if God himself had sculpted him. I reached out and touched him, earning a great hiss from him.

"Did that hurt?" I asked, having no clue what I was really doing.

"You don't know how good that felt. How long I've been waiting to do this." He said, positioning himself at my entrance. With one final look at me, he plunged himself in. It hurt a little bit, but it was moreover uncomfortable because I wasn't used to have anything but a tampon in there. He kissed me, deeply, before moving his hips.

My stomach was coiling, goosebumps inhabiting every inch of my skin.

"You're so tight." He moaned, continuing his thrusts.

His hand reached down, and began to rub my clit. He leaned down, putting his mouth next to my ear.

"When I feel….my finger….on your trigger, I know no one….can do no harm." He began to sing, which was enough to make my breathing come in quick spurts.

"Happiness is a warm gun…..bang bang, shoot shoot." And with those final words of the song, I came apart.

My body was shaking. I moved my hips up at the force of my orgasm. My head was spinning, and my heart was racing, as he moved a few more times before he reached his peak. He laid on top of me, the weight of his body felt amazing on me. After our breathing slowed, he pulled out of me.

"That was beyond words." Edward said, kissing me on the lips. "Is your head still hurting?"

I laughed.

"No, I think sex did the trick." I replied, kissing him again. "I better get out of here before Alice wakes up and realizes I'm not there."

"I really wish you didn't have to." He groaned, as we kissed one last time. He patted me on the butt as got off of the bed.

I shuffled quickly to Alice's room, thankful that she didn't hear me come in and crawl into the bed beside her.

That morning at breakfast, it was more awkward than I had ever hoped for. Esme had made us pancakes, which were extremely delicious. She went to take a shower, which left Edward, Alice and I alone in the dining room. I wasn't sure how to act around Edward after last night; we were around his sister after all. I felt like I had betrayed her in a way, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself last night.

"What had you up in the middle of the night?" Alice asked, taking a bite of her food. "I heard you come in last night."

Shit. I looked at Edward, who just winked at me. I was caught for sure.

"I couldn't sleep." I said, which was half true. I figured if I kept it short and sweet, she couldn't possibly figure out I was lying.

"Oh, you should have told me. I would have stayed up and watched a movie with your or something." She replied.

"Thanks."

We continued eating our breakfast, and I offered to clean up when we were done. They said they could handle it themselves, but I told them it was okay; I had to repay them somehow for letting me stay the night. As I was cleaning up the dishes, I heard Alice talking to Edward.

"Why wasn't Tanya at the party? Not that it matter; I had more fun without her." She asked him. I almost dropped the dish I was washing.

Edward had a girlfriend. I had fucked Edward last night, and he wasn't even single. I felt like a whore at this moment, because I had completely forgotten about Tanya. I didn't want to be the 'other girl'.

"She was gone on a business trip." He said calmly.

"I didn't know fucking you boss was considered a business trip...." I heard Alice mutter as she walked into the kitchen.

I finished up the dishes quickly, before announcing that it was time for me to leave; I'm not sure how much longer I could stay in this house knowing what I had done had finally come back to bite me in the ass. I gathered my things out of her room before heading to the front door.

"Bye, Bella! I had the best time. Thank you for coming." She said, giving me a tight squeeze.

"Thanks for having me, it was fun." I replied. Edward said goodbye to me, too, but I couldn't bare to look at him.

I sped home as fast as I could, barely telling Charlie 'hi' when I walked through the door; my main destination was my room. I locked the door and fell on my bed, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. Regret washed over me in strong waves, crippling me. I couldn't believe what an idiot I was; I couldn't believe I did that. I don't know how I'm going to face school on Monday, because it's bound to be awkward.

I don't know how I'll get through this, but maybe it's time to call the one person who I know will always be there for me.

Time to call Jacob.

**AN: wow, I LOVE YOU ALL! And I hope you don't hate me for how this chapter went..... i liked it...how about you?**

**Review! Because it's what keeps this story going.**

**Love,**

**Jess**


	5. Long Talks

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Disclaimer: Edward: You own me**

**Me: No i don't, go back to Tanya you jerk.**

**AN: Thank you ALL sooo much for your reviews. It really helped me right this along. I'm not sure how long I want to make this story, it definitely won't be as long as **Edward, my best friend, my boyfriend**. I'm sure of that.**

_I'm not calling for a second chance_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice_

_Give me reason, but don't give me choice_

_Cause I'll just make, the same mistake again_

_--Same Mistake; James Blunt_

**BPOV:**

Jacob, I'm sure I haven't mentioned before, is my best friend from La Push. Our fathers go on camping trips together almost every weekend. That's how I first met Jake. Every since we were seven years old, we were friends. I don't get to see him as often as I would like, but he's always just a phone call away as he says. So that's what I did; I called him.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice cheerful.

"Jake, it's me, Bella." I said, my voice shaking from crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but I couldn't bring myself to answer him.

"Can you come over?"

"Of course. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't do anything stupid." Jacob said before hanging up the phone.

I waited patiently in my room, not bothering to tell Charlie that I was expecting company. I was practically counting the minutes until he came, pathetically enough. I heard a knock on the door, about fifteen minutes after I had called Jake. Charlie answered the door; telling him I was up in my room. When he walked into my room, his face was completely blank, before quickly coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I took a few deep breaths before answering him.

"Do you promise you won't freak out on me? I really don't need a lecture right now." I said. He nodded his head, so I continued. "I went to a Halloween party over my new friend, Alice's house, and her brother just so happens to be my select choir teacher. He's only a few years older than us. Well, we ended up.... sleeping together. He has a girlfriend Jake!" I started crying hard. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Shh. It's okay." He comforted me. "We all make mistakes. The important thing is that you learn from them."

I took his words into consideration, and realized what he was saying; I couldn't be near Mr. Cullen again. I know that isn't his exact quote, but underneath everything, that was what he was trying to tell me. I couldn't let a repeat of last night happen again in the future, so I would have to stay away from him at all costs, because I know that if I gave him more than a minute to talk to me, I would make the same mistake again. Just because he hurt me, didn't mean there wasn't going to be a time where I'd want him. The problem was, he had shattered me.... and I wasn't going to be stupid enough to let it happen again.

"Thank you so much for being here Jake." I said, squeezing him around the waist.

"Anytime, Bella. And i mean that. If this jerk every hurts you again, he'll have me to answer to; Emmett, too if I call him up."

"Don't mention this to Emmett, please don't!" I begged him, adding on, "Don't mention this to anyone. I don't want people to know."

"Your secret's safe with me." He said, kissing my head. "I've gotta go, but call me if you need anything."

"Bye Jake." I mumbled.

Now, I was left alone to waft in my misery. How fun.

Monday. The day I wished would never come was here at last. I dressed in dark jeans, and a hoodie; not caring what I looked like. My hair was scrunched lazily, hanging down to my shoulders. I muttered a lame, 'goodbye' to Charlie, not even bothering to get breakfast, before heading to school.

As I walked to my locker, I looked around at everyone going on with their lives like nothing had happened. But I felt like my world had crashed completely; surely someone would notice that. I felt like a rape victim, only worse, because I had actually wanted it. On countless occasions, I had dreamed and hoped that something like that would actually happen. Now, I just wish I never had to see _his_ face again.

I hadn't seen Alice all day, not until lunch at least. When I sat down to my usual table, I saw that she had already beat me there.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Hi." I mumbled, sitting down in my seat. I pulled out my sandwich and began eating, avoiding her gaze.

"You seem upset, is something wrong?" She asked, looking concern.

"I'll be fine." I said. I didn't want to lie, but I knew the truth would be twenty times worse, so I just stuck with the best answer I could find.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

_So you want me to tell you about how I had fucked your brother after all the times I had dreamed about it, right under your nose, _while_ he had a girlfriend?_

"Thank you." It was all I could manage to say without completely losing my composure.

I spent the rest of lunch in silence, feeling bad about ignoring Alice. It wasn't her fault she was related to a virginity stealing bastard. As the bell rang, I took a deep breath, and continued on with my day.

When eighth period came around, I almost hid out in the bathroom instead of going to class, but unfortunately that wasn't going to be an option; they called your parents if you skipped class, and I couldn't let Charlie find out about this. I dragged myself into his room with the usual late crowd of students. I couldn't even look at him as I took my seat next to Alice.

He announced that we would be singing through our whole concert, not stopping to fix the mistakes. I didn't have the heart to really care about what I was doing, so I only sang half-assed. I was relieved when class was finally over; the forty minutes seeming like three hours. I gathered my stuff, and made my way to the door before he spoke to me.

"I need to speak with you, Miss Swan." He said, making me freeze in my spot. I turned around, not knowing what to do.

"What?" I asked, dumbly. He motioned for me to sit down, so I did.

"I think we need to talk about what happened Friday." He said, pulling a chair up to sit down in front of me.

"There's nothing to talk about. You slept with me, you have a girlfriend, and it meant nothing. I understand that."

"If that's what you think, then you clearly don't." He replied calmly.

"What's there not to get? You. Have. A. Girlfriend. I'm just another fuck." I said, trying to stand my grounds. If I cried now, it'd have lost.

"Do you know why Tanya wasn't at the party?" He asked. I shook my head; I didn't want him to know that I overheard their conversation. "Well, she told me that she was at a business meeting. I knew that was crap, because she is always going to business meetings. I know she's cheating on me, she has been for a while. I just have put up with it for so long because I didn't care anymore. I felt like I wasn't going to find anyone worth it, so why not just stay in the relationship I was already in?

But then, I met you. You are brilliant, and talented, and oh so beautiful. I waited sometimes until I would get to see you, because you made my day better without even trying. I knew it was wrong to think this way because you are my student but.... we aren't that far apart, age wise. I tried to forget about you, I tried so hard, but it just wasn't working. Sometimes I'd think of scenarios that would get you alone with me, where we could be together, just the two of us. I felt sick for thinking this way about you, but I couldn't stop myself. God help me, I needed you. I _still_ need you."

I was quiet after his speech, mulling over what I was going to say. I wasn't sure exactly what he wanted me to tell him. That I wanted him? That I needed him much more than he thought he needed me, even after all that had happened?

"I don't know what you want me to say." I told him honestly, after a few minutes.

"Just tell me what you're feeling, what's on your mind? Did you regret Friday?"

"If you think you are sick for thinking the way you do, I'm far worse than that. I can't even begin to explain what I was thinking before Friday happened. As much as I was pained, and hurt this weekend, I know that what happened was what I had always wanted. It would have been perfect if I hadn't felt like such a whore afterwards."

"Why do you feel like a whore?"

"You have a girlfriend! You cheated on her!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, one time, compared to the countless times she has cheated on me. The relationship was over before it even started, I just hadn't made it official until she came back Sunday."

I felt disgustingly happy at the thought of him being a single man.

"So, you're single?"

"Yes. I would have to ask you this then, and please just hear me out. I want to try to make this work between us, because what I felt that night was something I'd never experienced before. I've had sex, but that was beyond words. It meant so much to me, I can't even begin to explain...."

I cut him off.

"So you want to be fuck buddies?" I asked. Even though it wasn't exactly what I wanted, I would take any part of him I could.

"Silly Bella." He said, caressing my cheek. "I want to be much more than that. I have to say, though, that it's going to be incredibly hard. I am a teacher, after all. If you can forgive me, we can try to have a relationship as best as we can in these circumstances."

My heart fluttered as he said this, and I had to try not to scream in excitement. Instead, I took a more composed route.

"Well.... I guess." I replied, nonchalantly. He saw right through me, and chuckled.

"Bella, my Bella." He smiled, standing up. He bent down and kissed me sweetly.

I had forgotten how great his lips really felt against mine; familiar and warm. I slid out of my seat and wrapped my arms around him. I breathed in his scent, relinquishing in the amazing smell of him.

"What are we going to do about Alice?" I asked him, when we finally pulled away.

"Let's not tell her okay?" His voice grew more serious. "I can't afford to have anyone find out about us. I don't care if they live across the world. I can't lose this job. It'll get put on my record, and then I'll never get hired by another school again. My life will be ruined if anyone finds out about us. Please, you can't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't, you have nothing to worry about." I told him, trying to reassure him.

"Thank you. I don't think I'll get in trouble for what happened Friday if anyone finds out, because it was after school, and it wasn't on school grounds. They can't really get me in trouble for something that happened on my own time. Let's just keep it to ourselves though."

"You know, this whole sneaking around thing, could become very fun." I said, running my index finger down his chest. He shivered. I smiled. I was becoming quite the seductress.

"You're going to be the death of me, oh love, but what a way to die." He replied, before pressing his lips to mine.

Everything was finally going right again in the world of Bella Swan. Thank God.

**AN: well, I stayed home from school today, and this is what I did the whole time...write this chapter. I hope you appreciated it. Tell me how it was for you're**

**REVIEW! Because it gets these chapters out super fast!**

**Ps: Was I the only one who liked Robert Pattinsons new haircut?**

**Love,**

**Jess **


	6. The Concert

**CHAPTER SIX!**

**Disclaimer: Me: If the offer still stands, I'll own you Edward (:**

**Edward: Uhmm.... about that....**

**I don't own twilight.**

**AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, i love you guys! I'm not sure where this chapter is going.... but I'll just type and see what hits me. BTW! The song that Edward sang Bella in chapter four was called "Happiness is a Warm Gun" By the beatles...its a good effing song!**

_I came along, I wrote a song for you_

_and all the things you do_

_It was called yellow_

_You're skin; oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_You know, you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

_Yellow; Coldplay_

BPOV:

As the days past, my feelings for Edward increased; so much so, I wasn't sure if I would end up bursting before too long. Alice noticed my change in mood, but didn't say anything about it, thankfully. She was excited about our concert; which was in a few days. We performed in a lot of places, so we held a lot of concerts a year. This one is a show strictly for the parents.... a showcase if that's what you'd like to call it. I guess its more of a test run than anything else. We had been practicing after school like crazy, which meant that I hadn't spent "alone" time with Edward in a while. We certainly couldn't just hang out right after school, unless we were with Alice. If we were with Alice, then we definitely weren't having alone time. I would be mad about this, but I know eventually we'll have our time.

For now, I just breezed through my days, carefree. It was nice to finally not worry about anything anymore. I still did my homework, and my grades were still good; I even cleaned my room religiously. That was on the off chance that Edward might actually see it one day....

The only time we really managed to see each other was before the students in my class came in, and sometimes passing by in the hall. He was risque enough to wink at me,or lightly brush his hand across my ass when we would walk by each other. I found it completely sexy, knowing that no one knew about these secret touches and looks we shared. I could say that, though, everything about Edward is sexy.

On the night of the concert, I was a nervous wreck. I had never really sung in front of a large crowd before; especially not on my own. I know it's a duet that I'm singing, but that means I'm the only girl singing at the time; what if they don't like my voice? What if my voice suddenly cracks in the middle of it? I was worrying like crazy, until Alice stopped my pacing back and forth.

"You are going to do fine, do you hear me? I know my brother wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you were good enough to do it." She said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm being completely crazy, I'm just really nervous." I told her, slipping on my shoes for the show. Thank god, they weren't heels. The girls were applying their make-up for the show, when I walked into the bathroom. I joined a girl from my class, Angela, at one of the mirrors.

"Are you excited for tonight?" She asked me, brushing on blush. I didn't even think about putting blush on, it was naturally occurring for me.

"Exited, nervous, wish-I-would-just-die... it's all the same thing." I said, jokingly.

"You're going to do great! Just think how much fun we'll have; finally putting our hard work to use." Angela smiled broadly.

After ten minutes, or so, we were ready to get backstage. The boys were already standing there, waiting for us to get there. They were all clad in dress shirts and slacks; the shirts a deep, emerald, and the slacks black. The girls had matching dresses of the same emerald colors with sparkles; they looked great together with the guy's outfits.

I spotted Edward standing on a stool, gorgeous in his tuxedo. His hair was a mess, as always, but it suited him. He got us to quiet down before saying a few brief words.

"All I have to say is that I want you to go out there and just give it your all. This is your show; let the audience feel it. Show them how hard you worked on it. Remember everything we worked on in practice. For the love of God, please don't talk during the duet, or I just might have to stop the concert and smack you." Edward said, causing us all to laugh; most of them were tight, nervous chuckles.

"I'm going to talk a little bit out there to the audience," He continued, "so please, get in your lines for 'Seasons of Love'. When I announce you to the audience, the curtain will come up, and that's when I'll start playing the introduction. You guys know how the rest will go. Good luck!"

He smiled at us all before hopping off of his stool, gracefully, and going out onto the stage.

I was fidgeting like crazy, trying to get in my position for the first song. We walked out onto the stage beside our partners, waiting for the curtain to pull up. When it finally did, I thought I just might stop breathing.

It was practically a full house; grandparents, and parents sitting expectantly in their seats. I was close to shaking when Edward started playing the introduction. I vaguely remember following my partner, and going through the motions of the song. I got more relaxed as we went on. By the third song, I was at my best, which was good for me, because my duet was the next song. Oh my god....my duet was next. I barely mumbled the words for the rest of the song, instead, thinking about my song than what I was doing; I ended up stepping on my partner's foot twice. I felt so bad for him. When the song ended, I saw Ben go up to the microphone; I blankly followed him.

_You've got this, love, _Edward mouthed at me, giving me a reassuring smile. I gulped. The melody started softly from the piano, as we began to sing.

I looked around me, and gained courage from the faces of the audience. Soon, the music was pouring out of me, filling the room. It sounded beautiful; me and Ben together. The song was over sooner than I thought possible. We were given a loud round of claps, most of the parents getting out of their seats.

The rest of the concert was great. I felt comfortable through the whole thing. The best part; I didn't step on my partner's foot once! We got a standing ovation at the end of all our songs. No one was surprised by this; the parents would have loved it even if we all just sat there and sang "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". We were all going to meet in the cafeteria for 'refreshments', which was just drinks and cookies. Charlie wasn't able to make it to my show, because he was working late. I didn't really mind though; it wasn't a big deal to me.

I was walking down the hall to the cafeteria, when I was intercepted by Edward. He grabbed my arm, and led me down a different hallway. When we reached the music room, he checked to make sure no one was looking before opening the door, and dragging me in with him. He sat down on his desk, putting his hands on my hips, pulling me to him. He moved his hands to my face, cradling it in his hands.

"You did wonderful." He breathed, bringing my lips to his for an intense kiss.

Our lips moved together, as my hands glided along his body. I rested them in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine.... if that was even possible. I groaned in pleasure as his tongue slid across my lips. It had been too long since we have done this.

"I missed that." I told him when we took a breather.

"You're coming home with me tonight." He said, leaving no room for negotiation.

"What about Charlie? And Alice; she was my ride home you know."

"Call Charlie, and tell him that you're sleeping over Alice's for an after concert party. She won't find out, I promise. I need this night with you." Edward replied, his eyes boring into mine, our foreheads touching.

"Okay." I kissed him once.

"I have to go say hi to some parents in the cafeteria... I want you to tell Alice that you're not feeling well. Tell her you have a stomach ache, or PMS....anything. Make sure you don't accept her offer to drive you home; say that Charlie is on his way home from work and will pick you up. I'll meet you by my car." He said.

"I will." I told him. He kissed me again, setting my heart into cardiac arrest.... well....maybe not, but it's bound to happen one of these days.

We walked different ways to the cafeteria so that no one would get suspicious. When I walked in, I spotted Alice getting a cookie off of the table. I walked over to her, putting on my best sick face.

"Where were you?" She asked me.

"I was in the bathroom. My stomach is killing me. I'm going to have to cut out early." I told her, resting my hand on my stomach for emphasis.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No!" I calmed down a bit. "That's alright. My dad is just getting off work, so he'll come pick me up on his way home."

"I hope you feel better." Alice said, hugging me. I felt bad for lying to her, but it had to be done. I hadn't had alone time with Edward for far too long.

"Thanks."

I caught Edward's eyes from a few feet away, and he nodded shortly at me. I made my way to his car, dialing my dad's number on the way there.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me, Bells. Alice is having people over for a little after-party at her house, can I go?"

I waited anxiously for his answer.

"Are you sleeping over there?" He asked me. I wasn't sure what to answer. Would Edward really want me to stay all night at his place? If I say yes, and he doesn't want me there... I'm out a place to sleep.

"I think so. I'll call you if I'm not sleeping over." I told him, opting that as the best answer.

"Well... have fun. I am sorry that I missed your concert." He said.

"It's okay. I love you dad. Bye!"

"Love you too, Bells. Bye."

I was extremely excited that I was able to pull everything off. I was all but pacing, waiting for Edward to come out to the car. I sang a song in my head to pass the time, tapping my foot along with the beat. After the second song I sang, I heard someone jogging towards the car.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long." Edward said, kissing my cheek before unlocking the car. He opened the door for me, kissing me again as I got in.

"That's okay."

We were out of the parking lot faster than I had thought possible.

"I'm guessing everything worked out as planned?" He asked me, smiling.

"I've never lied so well in my whole life." I told him.

"I'm sorry to say that you'll have a lot of practice lying, love, in the days to come." He replied. He took my hand and began rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

"It's okay."

I picked up his iPod and began shuffling through it. He had modern music, and some songs I'd never thought he'd listen to.

" 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Really now Edward?" I asked him skeptically.

"What? It's a good song." He laughed before leaning over and whispering in my ear: "_I wanna fuck you like an animal."_

I didn't say anything about his song choices after that. I settled on playing the beatles song, 'P.S. I Love You'.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the driveway of a nice looking set of apartments. He held my hand as we walked up a flight of stairs to his front door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" He exclaimed, opening the door and motioning me into his apartment.

It was... nice. Of course, there were stray clothes sitting on the couch, but that was to be expected. The walls were white, the furniture a midnight blue. I'd come to know that that happened to be his favorite color. There was a television, and a bookshelf in his living room. I couldn't help but stray to the shelf and check out what books he was into.

"Harry Potter? Please tell me I'm dreaming." I said, pulling 'Half- Blood Prince' off of the shelf.

"I'm a die-hard Potter fanatic.... does that suprise you?" He chuckled nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, it does. I love Harry Potter personally. This just scored you some major points." I replied. I put the book back, and walked around the rest of the apartment.

The kitchen was nice, with a bar set up to eat breakfast or other meals on. There was a closet to the left down the hall, and a door at the end. I figured this was his bedroom.

"Are you sure there's nothing in here you would like to get rid of before I open this door?" I asked him, my hand on the doorknob.

"I'll just tell Lisa, Maria, Tara, and Jessie to hid in the bathroom until I tell them it's okay to come out. I don't want my hookers to know I have a girlfriend." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I childishly stuck my tongue out of him, opening the door.

Let me just say, the boy had the BIGGEST bedroom I've ever seen. It was probably bigger than his living room and kitchen combined. The walls were painted gold; the bed spread matching the walls. There was a piano facing the large window, setting a wonderful view. There was a dresser up against the wall opposite the bed. I noticed a door on the left side of the room, and went to open it.

"Oh no! Don't go in there! My girls are in there!" He said with fake caution.

His bathroom was amazing. The tub could have fit eight people.... I hope he really hadn't tried. There was a huge mirror from wall to wall above the sink. Of course, there was a toliet, but what's so great about toliets?

"Well, does it meet your standards?" Edward asked me once I came out of the bathroom.

"It'll do." I said, causing him to laugh. "I'm just kidding. It really is a nice place."

"Thanks. My mom actually designed the bedroom. That sounds weird doesn't it? She likes to decorate, it's what she does for a living. The problem is, she started on my bedroom, but got so caught up in work that she couldn't find time to finish the rest of my apartment. I didn't want to say anything about it to her, because I know how busy she is." He replied, going to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a comfortable looking t-shirt. "Take these." He handed them to me.

I smiled.

"OK. Should I....?" I trailed off, unsure if I should change in front of him or not. I know we've had sex before but... this was different.

"You can change in the bathroom." He said, kissing me on the forehead.

I went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I took my pantyhose off, and tried to get the zipper undone. I only got it down half of an inch. I spent five minutes trying to get it unzipped.

"Are you okay in there, love?" I heard Edward ask from the other side of the door.

"No." I grunted. "I can't get this damn zipper unzipped!"

He laughed before opening the door.

"Turn around." He told me, and I complied.

His cold hands slowly began to unzip my dress. I could feel the backs of his fingers on my back, sending shivers down my spine. He began to kiss the exposed flesh with each inch he unzipped. Unfortunately, the zipper only reached my lower back. He kissed his way up my back, and across my shoulders as he stuck his hands underneath the dress and slid it off of me. He started at my left shoulder, and kissed his way to my right shoulder. On his way back again, he started placing kisses behind my ear.

"So beautiful." He whispered, causing me to explode in goosebumps.

He pulled away, and I looked back to see what was wrong. He had his thumb and index finger clenched on the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut.

"Edward?" I asked, putting my arm on his bicep.

"I'm sorry, so sorry love; that was completely out of line." He said,opening his eyes.

"It's okay. I rather enjoyed it." I told him, still looking at him confused.

"Get changed. I'll wait for you in my room." He said shortly, leaving the room.

Why was he acting so weird?

**AN: holy fuck. you guys realize how long this chapter is right? I was going to make it all one chapter but... i'm sorry, it's just not working out that way. I figured that was a good place to stop, don't you?**

**REVIEW! because its what made this chapter happen so quickly!**

**love,**

**Jess**

**ps: did you guys catch me putting my name in the story? I'd be a hooker for edward anyday!**


	7. Alone Time

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**Disclaimer: Me: OH Edward!**

**Edward: Leave me alone.**

**Me: I figured since I own you, we could go have some good old fashioned new-age fun, if you know what i mean ;)**

**Edward: Jess, (sigh), you don't own me. As much as I want to fuck you..... I can't.... I.... oh who cares! Your place or mine?**

**AN: awe you guys! I loved your reviews! Seriously, they made my day. Especially Kamiah? I'm sorry if i spelt the name wrong. But really, i love you all! Here's the chapter!**

_She's not a girl, who misses much_

_Do do do do do do, oh yeah_

_She's well acquainted with the touch of a velvet hand_

_Like a lizard on a window pane_

_*_

_Happiness is a warm gun; bang bang, shoot shoot_

_Happiness is a warm gun_

_Happiness is a Warm Gun; The Beatles_

EPOV: ( for the first time all story!)

I was such a pig; a disgusting pig. Here was Bella, my beautiful Bella, as innocent as ever, and I was about to take advantage of her; AGAIN! I couldn't help but lose myself in the sight of her creamy skin as I unzipped her dress. I had to leave quickly, before I did something that made me lose her forever.

I know we had sex before, believe me, I remember it like it was yesterday. The problem is, I don't want to rush things now that we're in a relationship. What happened after the party was supposed to be a one time thing; something to satisfy the beast in me, if you will. Now I realize that I can't just have her for one night. No, I'm much too selfish for that. I had to set things straight with her, knowing that I'm not going to just jump her every time we're alone. Relationships aren't all about sex, no matter how badly we both want it.

We have such a connection, that it'd be a shame to waste it on just sex. I could see myself with her for a long time, if I play my cards right.

I didn't want her to think that I asked her here tonight just for sex. I mean sure, that would have been a great bonus, but it wasn't my intention. I didn't want to seem like a pedophile, because I can assure you I'm not. I'm not even in my late- twenties yet. If I weren't her teacher, our relationship would be completely acceptable; maybe even encouraged. Society has it planted in our minds that what Bella and I have is wrong, and sickening. Society can come kiss my ass.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella walked out of the bathroom, cautiously.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, her make-up washed away. She looked .... unbearable in my boxers and shirt. I could feel myself getting hard just looking at her.

"I'm sorry for... whatever I did. I can leave if you want me to." She said, and I could tell it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You didn't do anything love," I got up quickly from the bed, and walked over to her, "I'm just... having a moment I guess." I held her head in my hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, looking up at me from underneath her eyelashes; she didn't even realize she was doing it. She was captivating me without effort.

I kissed her before leading her to the bed. I sat with my back against the head board, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards me so that she was sitting in front of me, cross legged.

"I was going to get a little carried away in the bathroom earlier, and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. That wasn't my intention when I asked you over." I said, figuring that was the first thing I should say.

"So you don't want to have sex with me?" I knew what she was really asking; she was asking me, basically, if I wanted her or not.

"Of course I want you, so badly it hurts sometimes. I thought that if we were starting this relationship, and we both wanted to be serious about it, we shouldn't rush into anything like that in case our relationship turned into just sex."

"It wouldn't turn into just sex. I thought you would realize that we have something much more than that. It would never be 'just sex', not for me at least." She told me, looking down at her lap.

I lifted her chin with one of my fingers.

"You don't think it wouldn't mean anything to me?" I got a little angered, and I could see it in her eyes that that wasn't how I should've approached this. "I love you, you know that right?"

I know it wasn't romantic or anything but let's face it, this was real life. I loved her, that's how I was feeling at the moment, so why not just tell her?

"You mean it?" Her eyes lit up when I nodded.

"I love you, too." She replied, making me smile wider than I ever thought I could.

I attacked her lips, moving roughly against her mouth. Her hands were all over my chest, before curling up behind my neck. I made circles with my thumbs on the exposed skin of her hip, before gently leaning her back, until her back hit the mattress. We were gasping for air when we pulled away, but I just couldn't stop. I kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

"Edward." She moaned, weaving her hand through my hair. I looked up at her and smirked; glad I could cause such a noise from her.

"Yes, love? Is there something you wanted?" I asked innocently, sitting up and moving to the other side of the bed.

"You tease." She said, throwing a pillow at me. It missed completely, almost hitting my lamp.

"Wonderful aim. Let's not dismantle my bedroom though." I told her, causing her to blush.

"What do you want to do then, if we're not going to be putting the bed to a good use?" Bella teased, making me roll my eyes.

"I do have a collection of video games, unless that's a complete turn-off." I replied. I didn't want her to think I was a nerd.

"Depends, do you have dance dance revolution?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Fuck me!" _Okay._ "WHAT ARE WE DOING SITTING HERE? Let's go play!" Bella exclaimed, running out of the room. I just chuckled at how cute she was.

She really was something.

BPOV:

I was so glad Edward wasn't mad at me. In all honesty, I thought he had finally realized how much better he could do than me. I could see all the prettier girls than me that he could be with, and for some odd reason he wants me. He must, if he'll go through all this trouble to be with me. God, I really love him.

I was absolutely kicking his ass at DDR; it was pathetic really. He was on light mode, and I was on expert. I had hit all but a few arrows, when he was missing four and five at a time.

"Wow, you suck." I said when our scores were on the screen after the last song; I got an A, while he got a D.

"I never thought you'd actually be able to dance. I'm ashamed, really." He replied.

"Loser picks." I told him when the screen showed the list of songs.

He picked some stupid Japanese/ Asian song. When it started, I knew I'd have it in the bag. Once we got into the song, I looked over to see how Edward was doing; his dance meter was flashing red... the 'danger' zone. He looked over at me, and pushed me so that I stumbled off of the mat. My dance meter began dropping significantly.

"Ha ha!" He said, sticking his tongue out at me like a two year old. I sighed angrly at him before pouncing on him, launching him back into the couch.

"I like this aggressive side of you." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed. He kissed me before moving me off of him so he could stand up.

We played a few more songs before putting the mats away.

"I'm going to take a shower before we do anything else. Can you keep yourself entertained for a few minutes, safetly I might add." He asked me as we walked down the hall to his bedroom.

"Yes, daddy." I rolled my eyes. He looked at me, his face frozen.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, pulling me against him. I could feel his very prominent arousal through his pants.

I leaned up with my lips to his ear, my chest touching his.

"Daddy." I purred, sucking on his earlobe. He half-groaned, half-moaned.

"How about we make this a two person shower?" He whispered, making me smile. Did he forget I already showered over here? What about his freak out earlier about not having sex?

"I thought we weren't going to have sex...." I said, showing him how contradictory he was being.

"Don't argue with me." He growled, smacking my ass. He tugged me into the bathroom, making quick to slip his shirt off. He probably knew that once I saw his chest I wouldn't be able to help myself.

I kissed him, slowly, as I slipped his boxers off of me. He fumbled with his belt before slipping it out of the loops and dropping it to the floor. He turned on the water in the bathtub before turning his attention back to me. He placed his hands on my hips, slipping his index and middle fingers under the waistbands of my thong.

"A lace thong, really Bella, are you trying to kill me?" Edward asked, his breathing coming out shallow.

I threw my shirt off to show the matching black bra. He kissed me, passionately, when he saw this on me. I slipped my tongue in his mouth first; not bothering to wait for him. I stroked him through his pants, causing the most amazing sounds to come from the back of his throat when we pulled away. This caused my stomach to tingle in strange ways. I had enough of teasing him at this point. I quickly slid off his pants, dragging his boxers down with them. His erection was poking near my belly button as he stripped me of my bra. This is where I got a little.... adventurous.

I got down on my knees before he could take my thong off. I slipped my hand around his cock, and began spreading little kisses on it.

EPOV:

When she got on her knees, I knew exactly what she was going to do. I know I should've stopped her, because the linoleum floor wouldn't feel good at all on her knees, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I almost lost it when she started kissing it.

That was nothing compared to when she actually took me in her mouth. The things she was doing with her tongue was... unbelieveable. I locked my fingers in her hair, pushing myself further into her mouth.

"God Bella. Fuck." I was a mess of moans and grunts, and swear words as she licked me, stroking what she couldn't reach. It wasn't long before I snapped; cumming into her mouth. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen when she swallowed it.

She got up off of her knees, and I immediately took her in my arms, kissing her. I could taste myself on her lips, but I wasn't going to complain after what she just did for me.

"That was amazing Bella." I told her, slipping my fingers in her underwear, pulling them down her thighs.

I picked her up, bridal style, before setting her in the bathtub. I shut the water off before joining her. I leaned against the back of the tub. She came over to where I was and straddled me.

"Ready for another go?" She asked me, grinning madly.

"Always." I replied.

God, this girl really was incredible.

**AN: I really didn't think i was going to put a lemon in this chapter after like his little 'tude' at the beginning of it but.... hell, Bed came on by J. Holiday, and it kinda got me going hahahaha. **

**Please review, How was it for you?**

**Love, **

**Jess**


	8. Ode to Christmas Eve

**CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I'd be cool.**

**AN: I know that its been so long since i've updated, but I was going to give up on this story completely. I'm going to give it one more shot, though, and see how that turns out for me.**

_Give me something to believe in_

_A breath from the breathing_

_So write it down I don't think that I'll close my eyes_

_Cause lately I'm not dreaming_

_So what's the point in sleeping?_

_It's just that at night; I've got no where to hide_

_So I'll write you a lullaby_

_--Hammers and Strings; Jack's Mannequin_

BPOV:

Christmas time was really the best time of the year. Everyone seemed to be, generally, in a good mood. I had helped Edward decorate his apartment, which turned out to be a huge task because he didn't have any decorations at all. It seemed like the more time we spent together, and the better I got to know him, the stronger my feelings towards him were. I never thought we would get as serious as we were at this point in time.

My big brother, Emmett, was coming to Forks for Christmas. My mother was going to come along with him, but Phil surprised her by setting up a get-away for Christmas in the Bahamas. That was fine by me, less fights between her and Charlie.

The way we set our plans up this year for celebrating were....quite unique. Tonight, I would go over to Alice's for a sleepover, and celebrate Christmas with her; of course, I would also have christmas night with Charlie and Emmett. It was amazing, really, how well Mr. And Mrs. Cullen had taken to me. I was over there almost every other day, and not once had they complained. They all but begged me to come back. Can you say getting in the good graces of the in-laws?

I was wondering how long I was going to be able to keep the charade up, hiding Edward and mine's relationship from Alice. It was getting harder everyday. There were occasions where I was almost positive that she knew about us, but she never said anything. This secrecy was extremely tiring.

Almost as tiring as sex with Edward.... only not as satisfying.

The best part about our relationship was that he was perfect. When I say perfect, I mean it. Everything he did was right and proper. Well... except when we fucked. He was always supportive of me and the crazy things I wanted to do. _Oh, you want to try taking up yoga even though you can't walk ten feet without stumbling? Good for you sweetheart._ He was understanding through everything that happened. When I was sad, stressed, tired, mad, you name it, he understood my feelings and respected them. He was a genuine good guy. How I got him, I'm still not sure.

I barely recognized myself now that I had Edward. I was more cheerful, glowing practically with the knowledge that I was loved and in love.

After we finished decorating Edward's apartment, I had to go pick up my brother from the airport. I was surprised that I even made it out of the door, considering that Edward assumed it was perfectly logical to take thirty minutes to kiss me goodbye. God I love that jackass.

I was beyond excited to be able to see my brother again. It had to be close to a year since I had last hung out with him. I loved Emmett so much. He was really my best friend growing up. He always looked out for me, and protected me like no one else really had. He was a goof ball, but that's what makes him so lovable.

I waited in the lobby for him for at least forty minutes. When I saw a crowd coming from his flight, I searched frantically for him. He would be hard to miss, and when I saw him, I jumped on him.

"EMMIE!" I screamed, squeezing my arms around his neck.

"BELLS!" He laughed as he said it, throwing his arms around me and spinning me around. "You've grown so much!"

"I could say the same about you." I told him, honestly. He was always a big boy growing up, but I would have to say he was standing at about six three with the right shoes.

"I want you to meet my friends." Emmett said, and only then did I realize that he was accompanied by other people.

The one was a boy, with wild, curly blonde hair. He wasn't nearly as tall as Emmett, but he was a few inches taller than me. He had a subtle build about him, merely hinting at underlying muscles. He had a kind face, and that was really all that mattered.

"This is my friend, Jasper." My brother patted him on the back, causing him to stumble a bit. "Haha, look Bella, he isn't coordinated either; you guys will get along great!"

"Hi Jasper, I'm Bella." I said, extending my hand to him.

When I stepped back from shaking hands with Jasper, I noticed the other person my brother brought with him.

She had blonde hair falling in soft curls past her shoulders, with almost model-like clothing on. She was very pretty, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was really a 'friend'.

"This is my girl, Rosalie." Emmett introduced me to her.

"Ah, the girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands.

We mindlessly chattered throughout the airport, and during the ride home. I got to hear the wonderful stories about college, and all the fun things my brother got to do when he was drunk.

"You wouldn't believe it Bella, I actually got so hammered the one time that I stood on the balcony of my apartment and peed into my neighbor's window! It was amazing."

"Yeah, until you got evicted." Rosalie interjected on that particular story.

Wow, I really couldn't imagine what other troubles Emmett got into in college. It was nice to hear that he was having a good time, though, because he really deserved it. As shocking as it is, he actually is a smart kid. I know right? I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen his report cards myself. He was majoring in physical therapy at the University of Phoenix.

I was kind of relieved to be home when we pulled into the driveway; there really is only so much Emmett you can handle in an enclosed space... can you say undiagnosed ADHD?

We had to go through the introductions all over again with Charlie when we entered the house. After, of course, Emmett almost malled him over in a bear hug.

I helped Jasper take his stuff up to the guest room, and I felt kind of bad for him. He was twins with Rosalie, I found out, so he pretty much was everywhere she was during holidays. Well, now that his parents have passed away. It was really sad to think that he would be reminded of them at every holdiay. Also, with me being around Edward and Alice I wasn't too sure how Jasper was going to entertain himself. I suddenly had an idea.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked him as I set his belongings on the bed.

"Are you asking me out on a date already?" He said, laughing because he knew that wasn't the case.

"Oh totally. I was just thinking that if you didn't have anything better to do, you could always come over my friends out with me for a Christmas celebration. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I don't like to impose on people. See what a crummy job I'm doing of not imposing already? I'll be fine here."

"Just meet her, and once you do, I know you'll enjoy her company enough to want to have dinner with them on Christmas. She's having a sleepover tomorrow night before Christmas actually starts but I wasn't sure how comfortable you would be sleeping over someone's house when you've never met them before."

I kept poking and poking at the subject until I finally knew I had him.

"Okay, I'll go for a few hours tomorrow and see what happens, okay?" He said, defeated.

"Thank you." I told him, smiling as I left his room.

I called Alice to confirm that these plans were okay.

"Is he cute?" Was the first thing she asked.

"He's your type." I lied, because I honestly couldn't tell you what her type was. She was Alice... she was different.

"Bring him over. Speaking of... what time are you coming? Because I'm bored out of my mind, and Edward hasn't left me alone all day. I swear it was something in his coffee this morning."

"I'll be over at six."

"Two whole hours?! I'm going to die!"

"That wasn't overdramatic or anything. Good bye Alice, I'll see you soon."

"Don't come to my funeral. Bye."

I took a shower, and made sure I looked beautiful for tonight. I put on a festive red sweater, and dark jeans which were a great compliment to each other. My hair was scrunched lazily, which I thought suited me the best. I quickly grabbed the gifts, and my overnight bag, before getting Jasper out of his room.

"Time to go! Haul ass!" I said, knocking on his door.

"Watch your language little sis!" Emmett said, ruffling my hair as he and Rosalie went into his room. I was glad I wasn't going to be home tonight, because if I had to hear my brother having sex with his girlfriend in the next room, I might be sent to therapy for the rest of my life.

"I'm ready." Jasper said as he opened the door, walking out in a nice pair of jeans and a button up; he was dressed to impress...how cute!

I set the gifts in the truck before getting in. I turned on the car, and pulled out onto the road. Jasper looked at me sadly.

"I didn't get them gifts." He said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"You don't even know them, I'm sure they don't expect gifts from you."

"Yeah, but I can't go over there and basically crash their Christmas!" I could tell this really hurt him.

"Jasper, they're such loving people, they'd share Christmas with the Nazis if they had the chance to. Well... you know what I mean. Just have fun tonight; they're a great bunch of people."

"Okay." He muttered, obviously still upset.

I let it go for the duration of the car ride, because quite frankly, I was horrible with people and their feelings. With me it was like "You're sad? Oh. That sucks." I'm not really very helpful in emotional situations. I try my best though.

When we arrived to the Cullen house, my hands were actually shaking with nerves. I normally didn't get nervous, especially around the Cullens, but tonight was different; this would be the first night I was around Edward and his family at the same time.

_My life is going to be utterly fucked. _

Jasper and I barely knocked on the door before Alice flung it open.

"Thank God you're here! If Edward makes me sing one more round of 'The Chipmunk's Christmas Carols' I think I'm going to burn ever CD he ever owned." She said, ushering us into the house.

I noticed that Alice had completely stopped talking, stopped moving infact, and was just mesmorized by Jasper.

"This is my friend I was telling you about, Jasper." I said, hoping to snap her out of her daze.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice." She blinked her eyes before saying this.

"Thank you for extending the invitation to me." He said, kissing her hand when she extended it; she was going to be putty in his hands I just knew it.

She led us through to the living room, where I took the time to set my gifts down.

"Bella! It's so great to see you again." Alice's mother, Esme, said as she set down a tray of cookies on the coffee table before coming over to hug me.

"It's only been three days...which is forever." I joked, causing her to laugh.

"Carlisle had to work late at the hospital tonight, so we should be expecting him home in about an hour or so. How about you take your things upstairs?"

I nodded my head, and heard Alice introducing Jasper to her mother. I chuckled to myself, thinking I was such the sneaky match-making. Hell, I just had a big ego that like to be stroked. Speaking of stroking...where was Edward?

I set my things down in the guest room that I normally slept in when Alice and I had sleepovers. It was a light orange room, with a huge bed in the middle. It was like heaven to lay down on. I started to sort through my overnight bag, making sure I didn't forget anything important. That was when I felt a massive weight tackling me, securing me onto the bed. I felt his breath on my ear, and I knew it was okay.

"God, you can't bend over like that without warning me." He said, kissing me behind my ear. Oh, he was playing dirty.

"If you want any play whatsoever Edward Cullen, I suggest you keep it in your pants for tonight." I told him, not wanting to get caught in his parents house.

"We both know that isn't what you want. I am confident enough to say so." He replied.

"Confident, or cocky?"

"Definitely cocky." He winked, and I felt his hard on press into me.

I heard a gasp at the door, and I was too terrified to look to see who it was.

_Oh. My. God. I was completely fucked._

**AN: Long time no talk! Miss me much?**

**I don't even know how I got inspired to write this. I feel horrible for not updating. I just wasn't feeling writing.**

**But hopefully I'm back! :)**

**Loves, you mean the world to me. Reviews are nice. I love you all. Sorry for the cliffie...actually I'm not. Haha.**

**Oh, and I must say... I FUCKING LOVED ROB PATTINSON AT THE MOVIE AWARDS! I saw those for the first time last night and i swear, everytime he came on screen I had like a seizure with odd screams of "ROB! OMG OMG OMG EDWARD! ROBBBBBB!" it was.... amazing. hahahah**

**Love,**

**Jess.**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**CHAPTER NINE!**

**AN: thank you all for your lovely reviews, honestly I wasn't expecting very many because I've been on that huge break from the story, but it was nice to get them really it was. **

_Sharp disaster in a fresh new coma_

_Was it worth it when it was over?_

_Proving yourself right, you make the biggest noise_

_I like my hands behind my head I_

_Cover my heart and hit the deck I'd_

_Brace myself for the impact if I were you_

_--I Am Missing; Dashboard Confessional_

**BPOV:**

"Bella, it looks like your actually getting some!"

I turned my head to see who it was, though I was sure I already knew by now.

_Emmett._

I knocked Edward off of me as soon as I could, my face a furious red blush. I could barely think straight, so the first thing I did was ask why he was here; that was the most important thing, right?

"You forgot to get Charlie's gift to Mr. And Mrs. Cullen." He replied, holding out a shiny, red wrapped box.

I snatched it from him quickly, and willed him away. He stayed right where he was.

"And who is the lovely man that was on top of you?" He asked, finally looking at Edward.

"Emmett?" Edward said, like he recognized him from somewhere.

"EDDIE!" He screamed, hurdling himself at him. "Long time, no talk! What's been going on?"

"I just got a job at the local high school, sick huh? I'm actually making money!" He laughed. They continued to talk, but I just couldn't keep up with the conversation.

"You guys know each other?" I asked, trying to piece everything together.

"Yeah! We used to be rommies until Eddie graduated early!"Emmett replied, grinning widely.

"I'm so sorry you had to live with that, I know your pain." Edward said to me, causing me to laugh.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! But enough about me. I'm curious... aren't you a little too old for my sister?" Emmett said, making me grow nervous. What the hell do you say to your brother when he sees you with his friend from college who you were half fucking right before his eyes.

_I wish all of your friends were this hot?_

_Don't worry, he's my teacher, he was just helping me with my anatomy._

_If it makes you feel better, we don't have sex EVERY night._

I was drawing a complete freaking blank. Edward looked at me with worried eyes; he didn't know what to say either.

"I mean, it's not like I'm not cool with it. I understand these kinds of things. I'm just glad it's Edward, and not some random older guy. Those could get you into trouble, Bells."

I let out a deep breath.

"So, you won't tell dad?" I asked him.

"No, I owe you for not telling him what happened to the cruiser."

"You were high... those things happen. I understand those kinds of things." I repeated his words, causing us to laugh.

"Just don't PDA in front of me. It's sick." Emmett said, heading towards the door. "I can say though, that it is fun to do." He winked and left the room.

I couldn't believe we were off the hook. I smiled at Edward as he scooped me up in his arms, kissing me firmly.

"I can't believe how well that went." I told him, once his lips were off of mine.

"It's fate; we're meant to be together." He replied simply. "But I'd hate to say, the night's not over. I think that if Emmett took it this well, I bet Alice will too. You should tell her tonight."

I immediately told him that that was not possible for me to do.

"She knows your keeping something from her; she's just too nice of a friend to ask. I'm sure if you tell her, it'll be okay."

"I'll think about it." I gave in, knowing I would do just about anything he wanted me to.

The rest of the night went fairly well. After mandatory carol singing (thanks so much Edward), we watched a couple of our favorite Christmas movies. Edward and I sat together, nestled under a blanket so no one would see us touching. We mainly just held hands, to help him keep his hands in appropriate places. When we weren't holding hands, we were grazing each other's thighs, in a sweet way. Whenever he started going too high, I would send him a stern look, only to have him smirk back at me. I could honestly say that I wasn't paying very much attention to the movies, because to be quite honest, Edward was much more entertaining.

When the third movie was over, Alice ushered me out of the room.

"Let's go paint our nails while the boys play their video games." She said, and before I could anwser her, she drug me out of the room.

I knew I wasn't going to say no to her anyway...she's Alice, you just can't say no to her. If she asked you to cut your leg off because it would make her happy... you probably would. Well.... unless you really liked your leg. I personally want to keep mine.

The second we got in her room, she started ranting.

"How could you not tell me.... I'm not as dumb as you think.... there was no way I would've missed the obvious signs... I saw the way you looked at him.... I thought we were better friends..."

I got the jist of it, and stopped her right there.

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I know you like Jasper. I could see it. That's why you brought him over right, so that I see how happy you are with him? That's probably who you've been spending all your time thinking about. You call him every night don't you? That's why you don't sleep over as often!"

I almost went beserk with laughter.

"Far from it. I brought Jasper over because I figured you guys would be good together. Like kindred souls or something cheesy like that. I was trying to set you up!" I told her while she picked out the nail polish.

"Did you really?" She asked, sitting down next to me. She flung her arms around me after I nodded my head. I had to laugh again; it was so Alice.

"I'm glad, because Jasper is so great..." She started to tell me all about him, and how they flirted and such. I let her have her time because I knew once she got it out of her system, it would be easier to break my news to her.

I was glad to see her happy. I knew that if she had a guy in her life, everything would seem a little better; even if it was just a crush. Meeting new people should be one of her favorite past times, seeing how social she is.

"Now, are you ever going to tell me about _your _guy?" She asked, finishing her toes. She smiled as she wiggled them, the dark green glisting in the light of her bedroom.

"What guy?" I figured maybe she would think that I was this happy over something else... like Christmas.

"Wait, are you telling me your gay? Because I'm totally fine with it and all its just.." I stopped her.

"No, I'm not gay. I just couldn't believe you knew it was a guy that was making me happy like this."

"I am the all knowing Alice, which means I am all knowing." She replied, making me laugh. "Now, tell me who it is!"

"Uhmm... it's kind of hard to say." I told her truthfully.

"We're best friends Bella; you know you can tell me anything." She replied. She made it sound so easy; what a load of bullshit.

I took a few breaths before I decided it was best just to blurt it out.

"Edward."

She dropped her nail polish, before picking it up again quickly so that the color wouldn't stain her carpet.

"Cullen? As in my brother?" She asked.

"Yes." I clarified.

"I... wow... since when?"

"It's been a while." I anwsered vaguely.

"And you love him?"

"More than I should right now."

"Then that's all that matters. I just wish you felt like you could have told me sooner. I would've been there for you, although I don't want to hear all the gory details." She replied. I gave her a huge hug, gracious for her understanding.

"So this means our Alice-Bella sleepover is actually going to be a Bella-Edward sleepover?" She asked as we walked out of her room.

"Would you mind?" I asked her, blushing slightly at the thought of what might happen tonight. Not unless I could stop it. Sex in his parents house... yuck! I'm surprised to say that some kind of sex is gross with Edward, but you understand. What if his parents would walk in on us? Awkward!

"No. I was kind of hoping I could convince Jasper to stay over too so that we could get to know each other better." She replied.

When we made it down to the basement, the boys were still playing their video game, so we decided just to sit next to them. I put my hand on Edward's knee, rubbing it long enough that he finally lost focus on the game. He looked at me curiously as I kissed him. He looked at Alice, who was too busy talking to Jasper to see us, and looked back at me, almost as if asking if I told her yet. I nodded my head, causing him to smile widely. He hugged me to his chest, and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight." I whispered in his ear.

"Good. Does that mean you told my parents, too?"

"I'm not doing all the hard work here. You can tell your parents whenever you want. I'm just content having Alice and Emmett know. For now."

"For now." He repeated, kissing me again.

"I have a great idea!" Alice exclaimed, going over to the playstation2. "Let's have a dance dance revolution torniment!" I blushed when she said this, and when Edward noticed my blush, he laughed. We both were thinking about the first night I slept over his apartment, having sex after we played this game.

_Fuck my life._

I loved the game, so I was all in for it. We decided that the torniment would go like this; Jasper vs. Edward, Alice vs. me, and the winner of each group would play each other. Of course, you had to do a best of three, and both players had to be on the same level; expert. That was ironic to me because I was an expert at this game, and I let everyone know that.

"Don't let it go to your head, love. When I beat Jasper, I'm taking you down."

_Does taking me down, and going down on me mean the same thing?_

I rolled my eyes at him, and watched them play.

The torniment was really fun. We were all laughing at how horrible Jasper was, and how badly I crushed Edward in the finals. We lesiurely played a few more games before I yawned, signaling it was time for me to go to sleep.

"I guess it's time to put you to bed, huh?" Edward asked, poking me in the side. I nodded my head and bid everyone else goodnight.

I got really excited once we made it up the stairs to the bedrooms, knowing that I've never been in his old room. I figured that maybe it would tell me a little bit about what he was like when he was my age.

_Great, way to make him sound like he was really old._

The first thing I noticed when we walked into his room was the huge bookshelf that lined at least half of his room. He had so many books and CDs on there he could probably own a store to sell them all in. I found myself walking over there, checking out the bindings again like I had in his apartment.

"Holy heck, Edward! You have all of these, ontop of the books you have in your apartment? God, you're such a nerd!" I said, making him laugh. He came up behind me, and leaned his head onto my shoulder.

"I thought women liked intelligent men; you know intelligent men read." He said, kissing my neck. His hands slipped down to my hips, rubbing them through the fabric.

"Don't start something we can't finish." I told him.

"Oh darling, I had every single intention on finishing it."

********************************************

Ahh, there is a God somewhere out there. After the sex with Edward (where I lost my mind... four times!), we cuddled under the covers and talked about anything that came to mind until I fell asleep.

_If this was what Christmas Eve was like, god help me, I couldn't imagine how amazing Christmas was going to be._

**AN: yay! you guys have to love me...two chapters in two days? Let's just say I actually knew what i was going to write. YES! haha**

**I know i really shouldn't be splitting this up into so many chapters (Christmas I mean) but I don't like doing ridiculously long chapters...it's not my thing.**

**On another note, I was anwsering someone's comment about Kierstin Stewart dropping the popcorn, and I'd like to share it with you.**

**"I don't think she gave thanks properly. If I were her, I would have gone up there and been like 'I also want to thank God for letting me suck face with rob pattinson...repeatedly."**

**THAT'S! how you do it :) haha**

**I'll probably post chapters once a week, i just put this one out because i love you all so much.**

**Review; because you love me too.**

**hahahah**

**Love,**

**Jess**


	10. Oh, Shit

Chapter ten!

AN:** why do people put authors notes in the beginning? Enough of that! Haha :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Edward; no one else would know about him, because he'd be stationed in my bedroom for the rest of eternity. :)**

_You're all I see_

_Sink into me_

_Sharpen your teeth_

_Sink into me_

_Well I'd like to see our roles reversed_

_To watch you hang on every word_

_I'd like to see you have your way_

_I keep my grammar well rehearsed_

_Correct each stutter, every slur_

_C'mon and have your way with me_

_--Sink into Me; Taking Back Sunday_

BPOV:

Time seemed to fly by, even when you were anticipating the turn of the seasons. When spring came, it basically snuck up on us. The snow was gone, and in it's place, ridiculous amounts of rain.

I had enjoyed my winter; Especially my Christmas. What a fine Christmas it was...

_*ohh! Flashback! *_

_Christmas morning came peacefully for me this year; I was warm under the blankets with Edward, especially after deciding to put on a pair of his old flannel pajama bottoms that were left in his drawers, and a gray t-shirt. I didn't look all that attractive, but I sure was cozy._

_The best part about the morning, was Edward waking me up. He kissed me gently, wishing me a merry Christmas. He even made me hot chocolate before everyone else got up. Sure, it was early, but at least he made an effort._

_"I want to exchange gifts up here, so that my family doesn't get suspicious." He told me as he sat cross-legged on the bed in front of me._

_"Smart thinking. I knew there was a reason I was with you." I teased him._

_"Oh good, I thought you just wanted me for the sex."_

_"I don't want you for the sex; I _need_ you for the sex." I told him, kissing his nose so that he knew I was just messing around with him. Ha! I actually am messing around with him...._

_"You're silly." Edward laughed. "I'm going to get your present now. I'll be right back." He got off of the bed, and went digging through his closet for my gift. He came back with a small, velvet box._

_When I saw it, I swear my heart stopped beating. I was surprised I didn't go into a full out panic attack._

_"Take a deep breath, get some color back in your cheeks; you're as pale as a ghost! This isn't what you think it is sweetie; it's not an engagement ring." He told me, and I could have sworn I heard him mumble "Not yet, anyways."_

_I calmed down considerably as he sat next to me on the bed. He wished me a merry Christmas again before handing me the box._

_I opened it up, and could've cried at how wonderful the necklace was. It was a heart necklace, with a music note in the middle. What made it extraordinary was the emerald diamond on the ends of the note; almost the precise color of Edward's eyes._

_"The music note is on there, because we fell in love through music." He told me, moving my hair to one side so that he could put it on me. "Now you have a reminder of me wherever you go."_

_I turned around and gave him the biggest hug and kiss I could muster this early in the morning._

_"It's beautiful." I said, "I need to go get yours. Hold on one minute." _

_I practically ran to the guest bedroom in my excitement to give Edward his gift. It wasn't too hard to find in my dufflebag, which made it easier to get back to the nice, comfy bed._

_I found Edward waiting patiently for me on the bed; his shirt had been discarded, making me lose focus for a minute... or two._

_"Can I have my present now?" He asked, trying to bring me out of my daze. _

_I managed to nod my head, and hand him his gift. He opened it quickly, but spent a while staring at it. I started to worry that maybe this wasn't the right thing to get him. I had made a collage of pictures that we took during the different times I've been to his apartment. There were casual pictures, goofy pictures, kissing pictures; a lot of pictures. I had them all incased in a mahogany frame, seeing as it would fit in well on any wall in his apartment. _

_"If you don't like it I can always get you something...." I started to say, only to have him put his index finger up at me to wait. I did._

_"No one has ever given me a gift this thoughtful. The first thing I'll do when I get back to my apartment is hang this up. I love you, thank you." He told me, giving me a tender kiss. I believed him for the moment, but I would make sure to see the next time I go over his apartment if he actually did hang it up; I wouldn't want his gift to be a total bust._

_The rest of the day went smoothly. We all got a variety of different gifts from our friends, and even Jasper got a few gifts from Alice and the other Cullens. Of course, that would be due to last minute shopping on Esme's part. _

_We had delicious ham, with an assortment of different side dishes, all made by Esme. This woman was truly a saint. The conversation at the dinner table flowed effortlessly, and included everyone at the table. It was a nice feeling to have "family" like this._

_It had to have been the best Christmas I've had so far._

_*end flashback *_

Edward and I decided that it was best not to tell his parents about us during Christmas dinner, mainly because we didn't want to push our luck. I'm still amazed that both Emmett and Alice took the news so well, because they are close with Edward. Honestly, if I found out Emmett was dating my best friend, I'd be a little freaked out. He took the news much better than I would have thought. I even thought Alice would have thrown a fit, but she did nothing of that kind. Thank God.

But, I knew that we couldn't hold off telling Edward's parents forever. Unfortunately, the day has come.

We planned on inviting Carlisle and Esme over for dinner at his apartment, assuming that I would cook obviously, but we thought that they might take the news better if they were in a place that they were more comfortable in; they're own home. I also got rid of the whole "dinner" plan, because I wouldn't be able to eat with my nerves going all hay-wire. I was extremely nervous about how they would take the news. Edward could tell me they loved me until his face turned purple, but I still wouldn't be able to calm down.

At six o'clock, I told Charlie that I was going over to Alice's and would be back in an hour or so. Edward met me at they're driveway, walking with me to the door to show a "united front" I suppose.

"It's going to be okay." He told me, kissing my forehead before ringing the doorbell.

Esme anwsered the door.

"Bella! Edward! What brings you two here?" She asked, ushering us inside. I was speechless for the moment, so Edward had to anwser for me.

"We just need to talk to you and dad about something. Where is he?" He asked, kicking off his shoes at the door.

"I'll go get him. Make yourselves comfortable in the living room; we'll be right there." She replied, going upstairs.

It seemed like she was gone for an eternity, which could have been my imagination, or maybe it was just that the house was so big it took her a while to get to where he was. That was extremely likely in my opinion.

I moved over as far as I could on the couch so that Edward and I weren't touching. I didn't want this to be awkward for them.

He rolled his eyes when he saw what I was doing, and moved me again so that I was sitting right under his arm.

I blushed when Esme and Carlisle finally came down the stairs. They sat down in the two chairs opposite of us.

"What's this?" Carlisle asked, motioning to the two of us. He was more than likely referring to Edward's arm around me.

"Well, I wanted to tell you both that I have feelings for Bella, and she returns these feelings for me. I have asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. I thought it was only best to let you know about the current situation." Edward manned up and told them, relieving me of any pressure. God, I loved him.

Esme smiled brightly at both of us, and it was clear that no persuasion would be needed to get her on board with the idea.

Carlisle, however, was another story.

"That's not going to happen. No." He said.

"No? Dad, I'm an adult. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do. You don't have that kind of control over me anymore. I wasn't asking for your permission, I was merely stating a fact." Edward replied, calmer than I would have thought he could have.

"You may be an adult, Edward, but Bella is not. She is underage, making this illegal without parental consent." Carlisle retorted, his tone mocking.

"I turn eighteen in two weeks." I said, not wanting to leave Edward out there in the fight alone.

"But you're not eighteen now, and that's what matters. I thought Alice said he was your teacher, too? I'm sure there is some rule in the student handbook against teacher/student relations outside of the classroom."

"Shut up. Just shut up! I'm sick of you trying to make me miserable. I'm sorry that I'm happy and you can't stand that, but you're going to have to get over it." Edward shouted.

"Don't tell me to shut up. I do not appriciate that tone of voice. We will discuss this another time when you are mature enough to handle an adult conversation." Carlisle said, getting up and leaving the room. Edward slammed his hand against the wall, and left.

Esme came over to me, reminding me that she was in the room.

"It's okay, Bella, I'll try to talk to him about this. It's going to be alright." She told me, giving me a hug before she left the room, too. I decided to go try and find Edward, hopefully to calm him down.

I thought he might have been in his room, but he wasn't. The only other place I figured he would have gone would be outside to the garden. When I looked out the window I saw him there, his head in his hands. I walked quickly down the stairs, and out to the garden where he was.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, sitting down next to him in the grass.

"I'm sorry my dad is an insufferable jackass." Edward said, rubbing his face with his hands. "I didn't think he would take it this badly, but I should have known he wasn't going to approve. I'm sorry for putting you in that situation."

"It's okay. You're mom said she'll talk to him. Everything'll work out." I told him, but it was more for my benefit.

"How are we going to tell you're father?" He asked me.

"We'll figure it out. I know it sure as hell won't be today, though. I think we've had enough stress for a lifetime." I told him, moving over onto his lap. He put his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I agree. How about you tell Charlie you're spending the night at Alice's, and we go have some good times at my place?" He asked, smiling his wonderful crooked grin.

"Only you could think about sex in a time like this."

"I never said we would go back there and have sex. I'm appauled that you think I'm like that. I was just suggesting that we go relax, and hang out. You pervert!" He teased me, tickling my sides.

"But it was implied that we would have sex, I assume."

"You would only imply that 'good times' means sex with me because I'm just that great in bed."

I laughed again at him, not bother to disagree. How could you disagree with that statement? It was impossible.

I ended up going over to his apartment, because we deserved a stress-free night tonight. We watched a few movies, talked, had a pillow fight, and took a nice bath together before the night was over. We cuddled under his soft blankets before I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up all too early, due to insessive pounding on the door.

"I'll get it, love." Edward said, kissing me on the cheek before throwing on a pair of sweatpants. I listened to his feet shuffle down the hall, and the door open.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I heard, and knew at that moment I was completely fucked.

Why couldn't everyone just leave us alone?!

**AN: tell me, right now, i'm an evil bitch for leaving a cliffhanger again. yes? yes, i am.**

**Today marks one week from my last update, so at least i'm keeping schedule! :)**

**I was a little dissappointed; I didn't get nearly as many reviews last chapter as I did the previous one. :'(**

**So, review! Tell me what you think!**

**I'm guessing this story is going to be over in a few chapters, but i have no clue. I don't really plan that much. haha**

**love you lots!**

**Jess**


	11. You and I

_Don't you worry there my honey_

_We might not have any money_

_But we've got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny_

_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you_

_If you know what I mean_

_You and I; Ingrid Michaelson_

BPOV:

I was seeing something this morning that I never thought I would see in my life; Charlie was drinking at eight o'clock in the morning. This fact was also made even stranger, because he was drinking early in the morning at my illegal boyfriend's apartment. I can't even begin to explain how awkward this was.

"I need to have a serious talk with the both of you." He said, as I handed him his second beer. It would take at least five to get him drunk. Edward tried to calm him down, unsuccessfully.

"Maybe I should start off by saying…"

"No. You'll sit there and listen to me this whole time. You can talk when I tell you to.

I understand the 'young love knows no bounds' and everything that goes with that, but you have to know how serious this situation is. Edward, you could get fired from your job, and you won't be able to teach anywhere with that on your record. And Bella, you're so young. You have so much life ahead of you. You can't get into a serious relationship with your teacher. It will ruin your life! You're so young, you don't even know what love is. You're experiencing lust!"

I stopped him there, because I wasn't going to listen to one of these speeches during my sleeping time.

"You don't know the first thing about Edward and I. You don't know what our relationship is like; you can't judge us based on what you know. I can try to make you understand but it won't get through to you. Carlisle wouldn't even listen to us and you know how patient he can be. I'm sorry if you think I'm letting you down, but this is the greatest thing that has happened to me." I told him. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance, letting me know he was here for me.

"This could be the greatest thing that has happened to you, _now_, but you could do some many better things than being known for dating your teacher."

"Sir, I can tell you this for certain; we are very cautious about being professional during school hours. We are anything but inappropriate in front of staff and students. They have no reason to even suspect that we are dating. I would not hurt Bella's reputation like that, nor would I hurt mine. I think that you and my father need to settle down, and understand that we are being very mature about this."

Charlie looked speechless, as if his brain couldn't even form words. I knew we had won, but he was trying hard to stand his ground.

He looked at me with a face that was so concerned that I felt bad for hurting him.

"I don't mean to make you upset dad, this is just the way my life is going."

"You're my only daughter, Bella; you know I just want to see you happy, and have the best life that you can." He said, smiling although it looked more like a grimace.

"You want exactly what I want for her, sir." Edward said.

"If you can make her happy, then I can't get in the way of what she wants. But you better know that I have a shotgun and 99% accuracy on my shots. I also have a bullet with your name on it if you even think about hurting her." Charlie said, making him gulp.

"Hurting her would be the equivalent of suicide, sir."

"Please, call me Charlie." He said, making me sigh in relief.

I offered to make everyone breakfast, and after we ate our meal, Charlie decided to head home.

I didn't spend the whole day at Edward's, because I knew that this was going to be new for Charlie and that I should probably spend more time with him now.

"All we have to do is get your father on board, and we're golden!" I said, hugging Edward.

"Esme can do that I'm sure. He's the only one that is unaccepting of us." He replied. We started to gather my things out of his bedroom so that he could drive me home.

"It'll get better. I'm sure that he won't even think twice about it once I graduate."

"Mmmmm. Two more months." He said, leaning over to kiss me.

Twenty minutes, and eight kisses later, I was home cooking dinner for Charlie. I told Edward that he could probably stay to eat, too, but he didn't want to push his luck.

We ate our pasta quietly, until I had the nerve to speak up.

"Dad, could you try and talk to Carlisle for me and Edward? I think it would be better for you to talk to him than for us to repeat the same argument with him." I said, my voice quiet.

"I…well, I don't know what I'd say. I'll give it a try if it means that much to you but I'm not sure if I can say anything to change his mind."

I kissed his head as I went to clean off my plate.

"That's all I ask."

"Bella, please, just come with me love." Edward said, tugging my hand towards him.

"This isn't about cumming, Edward. This is about me telling you that for the life of me, you know the one I'm intent on keeping?, I will not step anywhere near that boat with you."

He decided that today we needed a big stress reliever, so he planned a night ride on a boat for us. I smiled at his thoughtfulness, but when the plan was put in action, it would prove to be less than wonderful. I was certain that I would end up getting sea sick, or fall off of the boat. Edward laughed at these complaints, and rushed me on the boat anyway.

"I went through all this trouble to satisfy you, please just enjoy this night." He told me, kissing me before he led me to the back of the boat.

He opened up a basket, and began pulling out a different assortment of food. He filled two glass up with red wine, handing me one before clearing his throat.

"I say we toast to love, and continuing to find happiness in each other." He said, his crooked grin etched perfectly across his face.

"I agree." I said, clinking my glass against his.

We ate delicious sandwiches, and strawberries for dinner, saving the best for last. Edward had brought the most amazing cheesecake for desert; it had chocolate swirled with vanilla, and flakes of chocolate on the top. We fed each other, and giggled at how cliché it was.

After we ate, he cuddled me with his back against the railing so that both of us could see the sky.

"The stars look beautiful from out here." He said, his lips parted slightly as he gazed towards the stars.

"This is the most beautiful place to be right now." I told him, tracing my hand with his jaw.

He kissed me slow and sweet, showing me that we weren't something that would be a few months of a lustful relationship. He showered me with affection, and showed me his love for me tonight. I was made special by him.

His hands were keeping me warm, running up and down my forearms as the kiss continued. He stopped once I began to shiver, putting his coat around me instead.

"Thank you." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"I should be thanking you my sweet Bella." I could tell that he was going to say more, so I didn't anwser to him.

"You have been nothing like I would have expected. When I thought you would push me away, you pulled me closer. You've shown me just what love is. You've bounded yourself with me, and I'll never be different after you. You're hold on me is perminent and irreversible. I don't remember who I was before you, but I don't want to be anyone else than the man you've made me."

I couldn't breathe at this point. I was weighing his words in my head, trying to say anything that would come close to how passionate I feel for him.

"There's nothing I can say to that, Edward. You're too perfect. I feel for you more passionately than I've ever felt before, and more passionately than I ever will feel about anyone. You have my heart until you decide you don't want it anymore." I told him, brushing my hand against his.

"I'll have your heart forever than." He said, kissing my lips, and then my forehead.

Forever sounded good to me, as long as I would be with Edward.

I was unstoppable with his love, and I'll never know a love as strong as his.

**AN!:**

**well, this was the last chapter. :) I hope you guys liked it. I'm probably going to write an epilogue. **

**Sorry I updated this late.... but you know how i am.**

**Tell me how you liked it, because I'd love to know!**

**Love you all,**

**Jess**


End file.
